Nothing is as it seems
by fcuking cathy
Summary: Tamara Zambini's family has been killed and she finds herself in a world not of her own. Ginny is being sent weird letters through the mail. Character Death. Angst. Romance. Tradgedy.


Chapter 1- Action Must Be Taken  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters are not mine, but Tamara Zambini is. A/N: means thoughts  
  
Tamara Zabini was a normal teenager, well. . . as normal as expected considering her home life.  
  
She had a few a small amount of friends and quite a few enemies, and no guys wishing to go out with her. Well, maybe she wasn't completely normal; her dad was a wizard, after all, but she didn't know that.  
  
It was a Friday night, and Tamara was walking home just before 6 o'clock. She had to be home in time for curfew after all. When she was at the end of her street, she felt a chill go down her spine, she crossed her arms across her chest to try and keep herself warm.  
  
She started walking again, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She spun around, but all that was behind her was the setting sun. She started walking again, but this time heard footsteps. Tamara started to run towards her house which was only 20 meters away. As she got to the gate of her house, she swung it open, sprinted to the door; completely out of breath. She was about to knock when she heard screaming and shouting inside.  
  
She paused, the knocker still in her hand. She felt like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on her. She spun around quick as lighting to see a freaky man, with blonde hair staring at her. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, except his face had no emotion, just a blank expression. Like a mask.  
  
Tamara started to shake, and her sight went blurry, the last thing she saw was the figure point a stick at her and start to mutter something before she _fainted._

When Tamara woke up, she was lying on a cold, marble stone floor, her head was aching, and her whole body was frozen cold. She tried to get up, but her arms just gave way. She tried moving her legs but they refused to listen to her command.  
  
She started to get scared, _What was going on? Where was she? Why were her parents screaming? Who was that guy?_  
  
Her questions were soon answered as she heard footsteps ahead of her; a swishing of some sort a clothing.  
  
"You, girl." He paused for her to look up. "What is your name?"  
  
"T-Tam-Tamara" she stuttered  
  
"Tamara who?" the man asked clearly annoyed, though this didn't show up on his face, which still looked like a mask.  
  
"Tamara Zambini, sir" Tamara added, figuring it would be smart for her to be polite to this figure.  
  
Tamara got together all her strength and slowing put one leg, then the other underneath her, until she was crouching. She then, with the aid of the wall, stood up tall.  
  
"Miss Zambini, do you know why you are here?" he asked pointed a stick at her, which looked oddly like a magic stick. _This guy must be nuts, he's carrying around a stick_  
  
"N-No Sir, I do not know why I am here, would you please tell me?" she asked politely.  
  
"Come" was all he said in reply, and started walking off, his shoes clicking against the solid marble floor.  
  
Tamara got up and started to follow the queer man, her footsteps, at first shaking, but after a couple, she was walking normally. She looked around, it seemed to be some sort of dungeon, she thought, with chains hanging off the wall.  
  
"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard from through one of these walls, and Tamara jumped a visible two meters.  
  
Tamara started wondering what sort of place this was with chains on the walls and screaming..  
  
While Tamara had been thinking, the man she was following had stopped, and was waiting for Tamara to snap out of it. He was slowly losing his patience and his grip on his '_magic wand_' was tightening.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I do not know your name" Tamara said, seeing his '_wand_' as a childish thing, and therefore as a child loving person.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Wait here till I tell you to come" he said, clearly wanting to be somewhere else.  
  
Tamara nodded her head in agreement. Wherever she was, she didn't seem to be in danger, her parents will alert the police soon, she thought. Wait. Th- their dead. She started feeling enormous pressure in her chest, her head starting to spin and her eyes stinging.  
  
Tamara started to shake as silent sobs started to come out. She kept blinking trying to keep the tears in and trying to keep her vision clear. She tried to focus on two large double wooden doors in front of her.  
  
Her eyes started rolling back in her head, her body went stiff, her breathing slowed, and she started to fall backwards. She fainted, but JUST before she hit the ground two hands grabbed her under the arms and dragged her over to the green velvet couch.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
_I'm a bit hungry, I think I'll walk down to the dining room, it's nearly dinner time, so the house elves would be busy_  
  
I got up from my black satin covered bed, and started on my way down to the dining room.  
  
At the top of the grand entrance stairs I notice a girl who seems to be shivering. She has black hair, almost shoulder length, and seems to be quite slim. She's wearing torn jeans, sneakers and a pink jumper, muggle clothes _yuck_. I watch from the top of the stairs for a few moments figuring out if she's a muggle or a mudblood.  
  
I start going down the stairs, which are to the side of this young lady, and the closer i get the more of a warm magical feeling I get. _She's a witch_. I decide to take a closer look, so I keep going down the stairs. I'm at the bottom and walking towards this girl, when she starts to fall to the ground.  
  
My quidittch reflexes help me as I gracefully reach out and catch this black haired girl, and bring her over to the couch to lie down. I look into her face, full of worry. _Wonder what we did to her, probably killed her family, or kidnapped her_. I study her face a bit more, she was reasonable looking, though her eyes were to far apart and her eyebrows were way to bushy.  
  
I got up from the green couch and started to walk towards my fathers study, to tell him or this beings presence on the couch. On the way to my fathers study, I hear voices coming from the library. I kept on walking, but curiosity got the better of me, and I put my training into practice and hid behind some bookshelves and eavesdropped.  
  
"Ssso, you have brought her here?" asked my Lord  
  
"Yes, master, she is in main entrance area. We did what was asked of her family" replied my father in his most suck-up voice.  
  
"Are the plansss to make _my mistake_ change sssidesss to oursss?" my Lord asked again  
  
"Yes, and the plans for the attack are also ready"  
  
"Doesss The muggleloving fool, Dumbledore ssstill want and/or need her?"  
  
"My spies have said so"  
  
"Bring her to me, alssso bring Draco"  
  
My father got up from his chair and started walking towards my hiding spot. I quickly got up and went through a secret passage hidden within a painting of the great Merlin himself.  
  
I get to the entrance, just before my father arrives. Neither of us look like we have hurried to get here, even though I ran; he must of walked at a very fast pace.  
  
"Draco. Bring the young lady into the library to see the Lord" Lucius says to me, then with a swish of his cloak was gone.  
  
I walked over to where the girl is and point my wand at her. I say a spell under my breath, and the girls eyes fluttered open. . .  
  
**Tamara POV **  
  
My eyes start to flicker open, and this handsome boy is in front of me. He looks like a younger version of that older man, pale complexion, blue-grey eyes and placid hair. He had a stick to. _This family must be bonkers_  
  
I realise I'm lying down, and I slowly ease myself up, I'm on a green couch, and I'm still in the foyer area I was in before. I look around properly. The walls are grey and black marble with gold and silver. The floor is as I thought before marble, the doors are large and wooden. _this place must be massive_  
  
Someone coughs, and my attention is brought back to the boy, he seems to have this sort of glow around him, _great I must be delusional_  
  
"Would you please come with me..."he spoke so flawlessly, each word pronounced perfectly, as he waited for me to finish his sentence.  
  
"Tamara, Tamara Zambini" his eyes showed shock as I said my last name, but he hid it quickly.  
  
"With me Tamara Zambini" he held out his pale hand, and helped me up, "I'm Draco Malfoy"  
  
_That name sounds familiar, what did my father say about that family?_  
  
"Where here my Lord" Draco said, bowing low to the ground.  
  
"As I sssee Mr. Malfoy. Arr Misss Zambini, pleassse sssit-down" said I snake looking man, motioning to a couch that had just appeared behind Draco and Tamara.  
  
"Misss Zambini I have a proposssal for you" the snake like man said, putting fear into my heart  
  
"Yes, what may that b-be?" I asked, in my most polite voice, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice.  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.  
  
"Go 'way" Ginny Weasley, youngest member, and only female child of the Weasley family slurred. Pulling a pink pillow over her head.  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Ginny Weasley gave up and pulled the pillow off her head and walked over to the window. With one big heave she opened the window and four owls came in. They landed on Ginny's bed and each stuck one foot out.  
  
Ginny closed the window and quickly made her way over to the owls, to relieve them of their duty. _I wish I had an owl_  
  
Ginny grabbed all the letters and was opening the first one, which was green.  
  
"Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny, breakfasts ready" screamed Mrs Weasley from the kitchen in their magically big house.  
  
_I'm always last, the forgotten child_ Ginny thought as she stomped down the stairs, letters still in her hand.  
  
When Ginny arrived last at the table, all of her brothers were shovelling food down their throats, and either arguing about qudittich or the ministry. Her mother was busy organising the enchanted cooking utensils to clean and cook. Ginny sat down next to Fred and Ron.  
  
Ginny went back to opening the green letter. She tried to tear it but it would rip, she tried to cut it with a knife but it wouldn't open. Ginny looked closer at the letter, nothing unusual about the envelope.  
  
Percy noticed his little sister looking at the green envelope with confusion. She was so daft, all you had to do was tap it once with a wand and say the 'insorpheinl'.  
  
"Here Ginny" Percy said while tapping the letter. The letter opened with a purple poof, getting the attention of all the family members.  
  
Ginny grabbed the floating letter, and slowly unfolded it. She swallowed the piece of toast quickly, and started reading.  
  
Ron looked at Ginny curiously, who would be sending her a letter?  
  
Ginny's eyes started scanning the letters, halfway through the sentence she froze. She dropped the letter, screamed and then ran upstairs. Fear obvious in her eyes.  
  
Mr. Weasley grabbed the letter off the table.  
  
"Molly, I think we have a very **BIG** problem" Mr. Weasley stated, in a nervous voice.  
  
By then all the other Weasley's had crowed around their father and also read the letters. Fear and confusion evident in all their faces.

A/N: What is Voldemort s proposal? Who's the other letters from? What did the letter say and from whom? Why are the Weasley's so scared?  
  
Please review. Also, I want to thank my Beta Slade Appleton aka Lord Slade Xavier Appleton  
  
Please pretty, pretty please REVIEW!!! or flame...I'm not fussed!!! I'm not sure if this fic is worth continueing so PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD!!!


End file.
